Up Yours?
by embracing-shadows
Summary: Discussion of positional preferences lead to discoveries of sexual preferences and perhaps...personal preferences?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

"Well I think it's just completely disgusting," Sara's voice reached him as he pushed in to the break room, his interest picking up right away. He asked what they were talking about and Sara gave him a look of complete and utter repulsion. "Anal sex," she clarified for him, "it's…it's just wrong. That's an exit, not an entrance, thank you very much!" She threw her hands up in the air as if dismissing the subject all together and it made Nick smile. How these kinds of topics got started was beyond him, but he had long since stopped being surprised. In their line of work all kinds of weird things came up, and this didn't even make the scale of odd things to hear when walking in to the middle of a discussion. The whole group was there, and Nick had only missed the beginning of the talk because he had been running late. His dog had escaped that evening and it had taken a half an hour to chase him down.

"I just don't understand what appeal you men find in this," Catherine admitted. "Why is it every guy I date wants to stick it up the wrong hole?" This caused raucous laughter, and Nick took in everyone's positions. Grissom was aloof as always, pouring himself some coffee. Greg was sitting on the couch with his feet up, casually perusing a magazine. The rest of them were seated around the table, leaning in as if very intent on their topic. With a grin Nick slid in next to Warrick, who was facing off against the girls all alone.

"It's tighter," Warrick offered, completely unashamed to admit that he liked it. The two women pursed their lips and furrowed their eyebrows in almost identical expression of ew-that's-gross. It made the two guys snicker and shake their heads. "Why are you so close minded? Different people like different stuff, so what?" The dark man raised a challenging eyebrow and Catherine sighed exasperatedly while Sara rolled her eyes at such a weak and overused defense.

"Nick, have you ever…you know…done that?" Sara asked hesitantly. Nick's face flushed red and he stammered a bit, his classic aw-shucks personality shining through right away. It made the others grin, intrigued. He fought to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business Miss Sidle," he replied at last, flustered by her blunt phrasing of the question. Knowing that this was all she was going to get out of him, Sara glared, making him cower away a little bit. Then she changed tactic and spun about in her chair to look backwards at Greg, silent and uninvolved. She cleared her throat and he didn't even spare her a glance, didn't even raise his eyes out of the article he was seemingly thoroughly absorbed in. Nick heard her huff and smirked. Sara hated being ignored. Eventually she just ignored his ignoring her and asked anyway.

"What about you Greg, have you ever done a girl up the ass?" she asked, her voice a little too loud. Nick felt his own face flush again at the directness of Sara Sidle, almost as socially inept as Grissom. Greg still didn't look up.

"Nope," he replied, casually turning a page. "Done a guy up the ass though. Which would make a great deal of sense, me being gay and all." He didn't even bat an eyelash, and a second later he let out an absent 'ooh half price' and became reabsorbed in his magazine. All five of the others in the room faced him and dropped their jaws, including Grissom. For a long time no one moved, or even breathed for that matter. They simply stared at the blonde who they had always thought was the straightest of them all, the man who had a different woman every week and developed new sex kinks every month. His bombshell had them all wondering how the hell they had missed this.

For at least a couple minutes he seemed completely oblivious to the tension he had just created. He read through three more pages, murmuring something to himself about a really nice microscope ad, before looking up at them and lifting a single eyebrow. He looked around at them all, taking in their shell-shocked expressions, and his mouth twisted wryly.

"Gee, have I made you uncomfortable?" he remarked sarcastically, revealing that he knew full well that they had been staring at him the whole time. He shook his head and flipped the magazine closed. His feet dropped from their perch and he stood. But as he passed by Sara he couldn't resist stopping and bending down to murmur loudly in her ear. "Oh and by the way, I'm the dominant. Picture that while you're trying to sleep." Then he blew her a mocking air kiss and strode away. They could hear him talking to himself, saying how he couldn't believe they had never known.

For the longest time none of them could move; their thoughts all halted on one glaring unexpected fact. Greg Sanders was gay. The break room remained silent until Nick pushed his chair back with a deafening grinding noise on the tile. He stood and followed Greg along the hall he had disappeared down. The Texan found him in the locker room, rummaging around for a clean shirt, or something else that wasn't really important at the moment. He turned at the sound of Nick entering but didn't say a thing. Nick didn't speak either, just sort of wandered up until he was standing a little too close. Greg paused, then grabbed the front of Nick's shirt and pulled.

The Texan barely had time to register the pain of being slammed in to a locker before he had demanding lips all over his own, and he submitted without thinking about it. Gods but it felt amazing, and the taste! Tangy and untamable. The kiss was rough and delicious, and he moaned in disappointment when it was over. His eyes opened to see Greg panting just as hard as him and looking a little bit guilty.

"Been waiting five years to do that," he confessed. "Figure it's less of a shock if you at least know I'm gay first. Sorry about that." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet, his cheeks heating. Nick stared at him, amazed, for all of three and a half seconds. Then he threw his arms around Greg's neck and pulled them together again. The blonde, though surprised, really didn't have a problem with that. He gave as good as he got, pushing the older man back in to the metal locker and grinding their hips together. Both of them moaned, the sound echoing around the empty room, and they both smiled in to the kiss.

It took a few minutes for them both to gather their will power enough to pull apart again. And it took even longer to gain their composure afterwards. Nick's previously neat and tidy hair was thoroughly ruffled, standing on end like Greg's always did. Both men were sporting swollen pink lips and flushed cheeks, and neither one of them were breathing very normally. Somehow, at some point, both their shirts had come untucked and gotten rumpled. The top three buttons of Nick's shirt had mysteriously come undone and for some reason Greg's belt appeared to be unbuckled. They stopped to look at each other's states and both of them burst out laughing. What had started as a normal day suddenly had become a snogging fest in their place of work. Not something either of them had ever thought would happen between them. Greg breathed on his nails and pretended to buff them on the front of his shirt, as if he were too cool. Nick laughed and pushed him a little.

"Shove it," he joked. Greg looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Up yours?" he retorted archly, causing Nick's pants to tighten a little at the thought. They both laughed again until Greg leaned in for a third kiss, then the only thought in their heads was wondering how long until shift was over, so they could go home. Whoever's was closest. Nick wasn't sure how these weird conversations started in his workplace, but he sure was glad that they did. You just never knew what would come out of one.


End file.
